Like a Brother
by silver dragon knight
Summary: Naruto gets saved from a mob by an unknown child.


Just to let you all know because my computer is so old and I don't have the money to get a new one I'm stuck using Notepad because it doesn't seem to take well to any other kind of text program.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Someone else does.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
(More later)

/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+

Konohagakure was said to one of the most peaceful villiages in the Elemental Countrys. Although peaceful is not what one young blond child would see it as this day.

(Konoha - October 10)

Young Naruto was running. Running from what you may say?

"Get back here you little demon" was just one of the "nicer" comments shouted at the child currently running for his life from the angry mob.

Naruto has already been running for the past three hours and usually once one mob gets tired of running after him another group takes up the chase. He was currently running through the back alleys with the mob not far behind.

'Why are they still chasing me, they gave up after a half hour last year' was the child's frantic thoughts. A bottle smashed on a wall not to far behind him. He took a quick look behind him and was completely surprised when he was pulled down a side alley and even more surprised when all the light had disappered and heard what sounded like a door was slammed shut.

"Hey whats the big id-AHH" his question was cut short when the floor fell out from under him and he landed on what felt like pillows. "What's going on, who are y-" a hand was clamped over his mouth quickly followed by the sound of splintering wood.

"Where is it" "I don't see it" "I couldn't have gotten far" the mob was shouting.

"Damn it the demons not here, search the other buildings it can't be far" was the shout of one of the more sober villigers. With that the sounds of people running could be heard.

"So what are we going to do with it once we catch it" someone asked overhead.

"Where going to do what should have been done when the damn thing was born, kill it and hang it's corpse in the village square."

Naruto looked at what was tugging on his arm to see paritally the person who saved him. So he followed whoever it was to see some light coming from a small hole in the wall. The mystery person put their head to the wall and blocked out the light but not before Naruto saw a bit of lite green hair.

"Okay lets go" from the green-haired person and with that the wall slid to the side to reveal a brightly lit street and the Hokage Tower not far from their current hiding place.

Naruto was finally able to see who it was that helped him. A young boy about a year or two older then him lite green hair about to his shoulder blades, wearing a gray t-shirt and black shorts, with a doll or puppet half hanging out of one pocket, and no shoes.

Naruto watched as he tried to uselessly blow a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Thanks for helping me out, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"It was no promblem my name's Renji Makato" was Renji's response. "Lets go the tower the mob should stop chasing you if you're there."

"Alright lets go." But before they could start going anywhere they saw one of the mob groups at the end of the street.

When one of them turned to the boys an insane smile appeared on his face. "There it is, and it's trying to corrupt one of the children" the villiger shouted which got the others attention.

Naruto and Renji turned to run the other way only to find it blocked by the other half of the mob. They were trapped and they couldn't go back to the hiding spot because it only had one exit.

Both groups started running at the scared children carrying broken bottles, makeshift clubs and a few even had blades. Both Naruto and Renji thought they were going to die.

They suddenly both started feeling drowsy and heard the crackling of a fire and oddly enough what sounded like birds chirping before darkness consumed them.

Naruto awoke in a blindingly, bright white room. 'Where am I? Did I die?' were his strangly calm thoughts. He looked down expecting to find a white robe like he thought angels wore, only to find he was still dressed in his orange t-shirt and blue shorts.

His further thoughts were broken when the door opened to reveal the Third Hokage.

"Naruto I'm glad you're awake" he said walking into the room and sitting on the side of Naruto's bed. "You gave quite a scare when I was told you were in the hospital."

Naruto now knowing he's still apart of the living world gave Sarutobi a smile which got him smiling as well till Naruto got back to thinking and started to panic, "Jiji where's Renji" Naruto asked with slight fear in his eyes.

Sautobi got up and walked to a curtain, "Don't worry Naruto, he's right here" and he moved the curtain for Naruto to see Renji sleeping in a white bed still dressed as he was before they lost conscisness.

"Naruto I'm sorry for what nearly happened to you today" Sarutobi let out a sigh at this "what happened shouldn't have. But I'm glad to say that it will never happen again."

"Why shouldn't it happen jiji?" Naruto asked confusion clear on his face.

"You don't need to worry about it, Naruto" was his only answer.

"Yeah Naruto, don't worry" a tired sounding voice said.

Naruto and Sarutobi turned to were it came from to see that Renji had finally woken up. "Good to see you awake Renji. Sleep well" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah, probably would have slept longer if you two weren't talking so loud" he got out between yawns.

"It is pretty late and way past the time you both should be asleep. And Naruto you should know that the Academy starts next week so rest up" Sarutobi said.

"Um, Hokage-sama can I join the Academy too?" Renji asked nervously.

"I'm sure I can work out something on such short notice" a gentle smile on his face as he said this.

/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+

AN: Well it's a start. This is my first Naruto Fic, so review if you want, if not... oh well. 


End file.
